Seeing is Believing
by sxorxo41794
Summary: At 16, Bella lost herself in an accident, only to come back more alive than she was before. Edward looks at life in black and white. Can Bella show him how colorful the world can be? Seeing is Believing after all. AH
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Special thanks to Cathopes!**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

"_I think she's waking up."_

"_Oh, thank God."_

_The voices were muffled as I strained to regain consciousness. I felt a slight pressure on my hand and warm caresses over my forehead._

"_Bella, can you hear me?"_

"_Phil?" I croaked. _

"_I'm here Bells."_

_I struggled to open my eyes but my lids were heavy. I blinked a few times rapidly and then squeezed my eyes tight when they stung._

"_Where am I?" I said, slowly tilting my head before trying to open my eyes once more._

_I could barely make out his figure. Everything was blurry and dark shapes swam in front of my eyes._

_I shut my eyes when I felt a pressure in my head. My fingers fisted in the hospital sheets. I heard a beeping in the background and slowly raised my fingers to my face. It hurt. There were tubes everywhere._

"_You're in the hospital...there's...you...were in an accident," he choked out through stifled sobs._

_I desperately tried to remember. We were on our way home from the movies...mom had been laughing about..._

"_Mom! Phil, where's mom!"_

_His only response was a short sob._

"_Phil," I said shakily._

_I opened my eyes again and tried to grab a hold of him, but everything was moving. The black shapes were approaching again. The pounding in my head increased and I gasped. _

"_Bella! What's wrong?" His alarmed tone sent me into a panic._

"_My head... it hurts..," I sobbed. I tried to focus. I tried to ask him questions._

_Where was my mom? Was she okay? Where was Phil?_

_But all I heard was the sound of my own ragged breathing._

"_Doctor!" I heard my Phil yell, but I could feel myself fading._

_Mom_

"_Tests..."_

_Where was my mom?_

"_...head trauma..."_

_I felt tears slide down my cheeks through my closed lids before I succumbed to the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>I have a lot of summer left and I plan on using that time. Here is my new story! This is quick but it's just a taste. Updates will be frequent!<strong>

**Please Review! Gimme a word... or a smiley :) :( :/ It'll take no time at all. Cross my heart.**

**OOH and if you review, I'll send you a teaser of chapter 1! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

***This chapter has been re-edited and beta'd by Adonis Blue! ***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay Bells?"

I sighed. "Yeah Dad, I'll be fine."

"Don't see why you couldn't wait a little longer, that's all..." he grumbled.

I felt myself smile gently. My dad. Underneath that rough 'don't mess with me, I'm the chief of police' exterior, he was a total softie.

"Life doesn't wait Dad, haven't you heard?" I said smirking. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and found the handle on the door, stepping out slowly. I could feel the moisture in the air, the lingering effects of Forks' dreary weather.

I sighed, just when I was starting to get used to feeling sunshine in my pores.

I steadied myself before slinging my backpack over my shoulder and grabbing my walking stick.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need something, alright?"

"Sure thing."

I slammed the door and took a step, hearing the short putter and rev of the cruiser as he started the engine and drove away.

I took a deep breath before gripping my walking stick.

_You can do this Bella. You just need to be confident an trust yourself._

First things first. I still needed to get to the office to sign in and pick up my schedule. Just that in itself would prove to be a challenge.

I could hear the other kids around me shuffling in the direction I assumed was the entrance. I followed the crowd, letting the thuds of their footfalls and the rustle of their clothes guide me to my destination. Keeping a steady pace, I began taking short but purposeful strides, feeling the rush of bodies maneuvering around me. No one seemed to be paying me any mind yet.

_Don't get too comfortable now Bella, It'll happen._

Before long I felt a presence in front of me and stopped.

I heard a short cough and angled my head in that direction.

"Umm...Isabella?" A soft voice squeaked out.

_Oh right...didn't Charlie say something about a girl guiding me around? What was her name...Amanda...Allison..._

"I'm Angela," she declared sticking her hand out for me to shake.

I smiled, situating my cane in my other hand before tentatively reciprocating the gesture. I felt the atmosphere around me get awkward as I stuck my hand out for her to meet me halfway. She paused briefly and then as if she suddenly remembered I couldn't see, she completed our connection, with a nervous chuckle. Her grip was gentle and reserved, her fingers long and languid. I could sense her apprehension was not out of irritation, but merely concern for _me._

_"_Sorry," She mumbled meekly.

"No worries, happens all the time. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Bella," I smiled, hoping it would be of some reassurance to her.

"It's nice to meet you to Bella. Umm, I'm gonna be your guide for as long as you need me." She said kindly.

"Lead the way. I need to get to the office first."

I could tell she was still unsure of herself but she reluctantly turned and started walking.

I paid attention to the distance from the entrance to the office, trying to get used to the feel of the building. The hallways were wide enough, but I would have to be careful of where I walked. The floors seemed kind of slippery.

"Who's that?" I heard a girl whisper.

_And... we have liftoff._

"Is she new?" another boy said.

"Why is she wearing sunglasses inside?"

The murmuring began when I was 15 steps from the office, so I picked up my pace and ducked inside.

"_People are people Bella, they will always find something or someone to talk about. _You _are not the exception."_

I was seriously stating to doubt that Brian knew what he was talking about, because at this point, I _felt _like the exception.

"Here we are," Angela announced.

Nodding, I gave Angela a short 'thanks' before taking in my surroundings. I could sense the room was small and I could feel the soft fabric of carpet beneath my feet. There was a chorus of quick taps and clicks that filled the air. There was a shrill beep of what I assumed to be a fax machine going off somewhere towards the back of the room. I heard the shuffling of papers being shoved in teacher's mailboxes and the gentle hum of a fan to my right.

Slowly, I inched my way up to the front desk and placed my fingers on the counter.

Whoever was tapping on the computer in front of me stopped.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I came to pick up my schedule and locker information."

"Oh the chief's daughter!" A woman replied. I could tell she was older by her sweet tone and smell of her perfume, baby powder and soap. "How lovely to see you dear. I'm Mrs. Cope. Just give me one minute and I'll get your papers right away."

"Sure, no problem."

Feet shuffled awkwardly to my right, which I knew to be Angela. I shot a smile in her direction.

I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

_Well you've got to start somewhere, right? Not to mention this was _your _idea._

"Here we are," she slid the papers in front of me which instigated a brief awkward silence.

_Right...just the kinds of things I was looking to avoid._

"Thank you Mrs. Cope," I said politely. "Do you think you could..."

"Oh! Of course dear. Looks like you have first period U.S. history with Mr. Nelson, second period Advanced Trig with Mr. Clark, third period free, fourth period English with Mr. Birdie, fifth period lunch, and then biology with Mr. Banner followed by gym with Coach Clapp."

I nodded to signify I understood.

"Umm...my dad also called about a translator..."

"Yes, Yes, unfortunately Mr. Simmons won't be in until next week, but by then he will have all your necessary course material."

"Okay, great...thanks."

I hated having to get special treatment.

Nodding my thanks again to Mrs. Cope, I turned to walk out of the office.

"I could help you with your classes this week, if you like..." Angela spoke up sheepishly.

I sighed in gratitude. I would've hated to ask and would have probably gotten behind in my studies if I were to just wait for Mr. Simmons to get the work to me in braille.

"Thanks Angela, I would really appreciate it. I know this must be really annoying to have...

"Oh no! Of course not, Bella! Don't even think that. I'm glad I can help out."

I nodded again. "Thanks"

"Come on, I'll show you to history."

We turned right and made our way down the hall.

"You're locker's in the west wing, so we can stop there after history. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

We chatted amiably the the rest of the way. I told her about Phoenix and living with my mom and Phil, her offering up tidbits about herself when she could tell the conversation was making me uncomfortable.

She didn't pressure me and her presence was calming, making me forget about the increasing murmuring around dropping me off at my class and introducing me to the teacher she promised to meet me at the end of the hour.

I thanked her again and made my way into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>See! I kept my promise. Quick updates! <strong>

**Oooh oooh Oooh GUESS WHO's MAKING AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER. ;)**

**Don't forget to Review. :)**

**It's the little blue button at the bottom and it's feeling a little lonely... **


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.**

***Re-edited ***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Charlie POV**

I sat at my desk at the station staring holding her picture in my hand and a mug of coffee in the other. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother. So much alike in more ways than one. I found myself in the same internal battle that I've been having for the past eight months, ever since I got that call that turned my world upside down.

_I sat in the waiting room hunched over with my hands clasped. I kept shooting glances down the hall to her room._

"_Chief Swan?"_

"_Yes? Is she alright? Is Bella alright? Renee..." _

"_Yes. I am very sorry for your loss. She was killed on impact...there was nothing we could do."_

_I nodded, unable to find the words to express, as I felt a steady pressure building in my chest. _

"_How's Bella?"_

"_She's experience severe head trauma to her occipital lobe. She woke up yesterday overcome with a headache and blurred vision, so we gave her a sedative to keep her calm while we did some tests..."_

"_And...what did you find?"_

_He was quiet for a moment and I braced myself for the worst._

"_The occipital lobe controls our vision...if it is injured...it can affect the way we see."_

"_So what does that mean for Bella," I said tersely._

"_She's going blind."_

_She's...Bella's...what?_

"_She's what?"_

"_Bella has already started to show signs of vision impairment. It's only a matter of time before she loses her sight completely."_

_No. It can't be true. _

"_Isn't there anything you can do, Doctor? This is the 21st century for crying out loud! You must be able to do _something!" _I knew I was pleading with him, but there must be some other way._

"_It would take a miracle," he responded quietly. "I wish I could help your daughter, Chief Swan. Believe me, I do."_

_At this point all hope seemed to fail me._

_Bella. My beautiful Bella. Blind._

_"I suggest she be told sooner than later to avoid shock."_

"_Could you tell her doc...I-I w-wouldn't..." I was crying now. For the precious piece of life that my daughter would soon loose._

"_Of course."_

"_Is she awake?"_

"_Yes. She's sitting with her stepfather."_

_I sniffled and nodded, trying to collect myself. _

_Bella needed her father._

_She needed me to be strong for her._

_I walked down the long hallway, my hands in my pocket and my eyes trained on the floor. When I entered her room the scene before me broke my heart._

_Phil clutching Bella's hand, sobbing. Bella trying to console him while she shed her own tears for the mother she lost._

_She looked up at me with those innocent brown eyes, and I was angry. If only I could take away her pain, her suffering. I would take it all in a heartbeat. _

"_Daddy?" She squeaked_

"_Yes, baby, I'm here. Daddy's here for you."_

That's what Bella was. My baby. She would always be my baby. I swore to myself I would never fail her again.

_xxxx_

"_Bella, baby, I wanted to talk to you," I said from my spot in the doorway._

_She had a blank expression on her face, completely void of any emotion, her eyes staring at the back wall of her room. I was grasping at straws trying to pull her back from the darkness that consumed her, but it was like I wasn't even there._

_She had been sitting in her grandmother's rocking chair for the past two weeks._

_I walked over and kneeled in front of her, placing one of my hands on her knees._

"_Sweetheart, I talked to Dr. Cullen today."_

_Again, I was met with silence, so I decided to continue whether she cooperated or not._

"_He told me about a clinic..they...well its a rehabilitation center, Bells. For people who are blind. I...I think it would be a good idea for you to go Bella."_

"_Why?" she asked. I flinched at the robotic tone of her voice. "What could they teach me there?" _

_I could hear the tremble in her voice._

"_Can they teach me how to see?"_

_I felt a pain in my chest at her words and the realization that her sight was not the only thing my daughter lost._

"_You need you live your life, Bella," I said sternly. "You can't just spend the rest of your days in that chair!"_

"_Why not?" She screamed._

_We were both silent when she continued._

"_I've never heard of such a facility in Washington."_

"_It's not around here, sweetheart."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_California."_

_I heard her gasp._

"_You...You're sending me away?"_

"_You need to get better, Bella. I can't help you...you need...professionals...people who have been through the same thing you have."_

"_Oh," she said, turning her head down. "I see."_

"_You do?"_

"_You're sending me away, just so...just to get me out of your hair! You think I'm just a burden to you!"_

"_Isabella Swan! You know that's not true. I love you, and I just want what's best for you," I said incredulously. _

"_Then...then...let me stay, Daddy," she sobbed. "Please let me stay, don't send me away! Please!"_

_Her hysterical cries made me want to call the whole thing off. To wrap her in my arms and promise that I would never leave her. But I couldn't._

"_You've already decided." She stated, her voice cold and distant._

"_Yes, I have." With that, I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room._

It killed me to do that to her, after I promised I would never leave her. But looking back on those moments, I know I did the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!... please :) harsh words, nice words... I can take it. No words make me sad :(<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

***Re-edited***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"So Bella, is it?" Mr. Nelson asked. his voice was warm and soothing.

"That's me," I responded with a smile.

It sometimes caught me off guard, the things I missed about my old life. I was never one for meeting new people before. I was always too shy and too embarrassed to strike up conversations with people. I would merely mutter some quiet greeting and shift my eyes to the ground.

But now… now I sometimes wished I had kept my eyes up.

"Alright then, why don't you take a seat right up front? Mr. Newton is to you're right."

"Great thanks."

I held my arms away from my body slightly and took a tentative step in the direction Mr. Nelson pointed out.

After just a few movements I felt my fingertips make contact with the cold wooden table. I felt along the edges and inched my way around to my seat.

It was too quiet in the classroom, but I pushed that out of my mind as I took my seat. I knew people were probably looking at me. I could feel the heat of their stares.

"Hey." The voice next to me half- whispered.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Mike..."

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella." I said turning to face him.

He stopped talking and I smiled internally, but put on my best innocent face.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-n-n no...umm" he sputtered and I laughed before turning my attention back to the lesson.

I turned to pull out a small black tape recorder and placed it on the corner of my desk, before relaxing back in my seat.

I was surprised to find that I actually enjoyed Mr. Nelson's class. He was fun and upbeat, his passion for history practically overtaking him as he excitedly moved around the classroom. I found myself believing that he genuinely wanted us to learn.

He reminded me of Brian. Brian always wanted me to learn, even when I didn't see the point. I cringed internally remembering the first night I spent at CIB.

_I was sitting on the edge of my bed. Charlie had promised to spend part of the day with me before he got on his plane back to Forks. But of course it wasn't true. _

_He lied to me. After I begged him not to leave me, all I got was a hug and a gruff 'I love you' before hearing my bedroom door slam._

_I wanted to run after him, but the darkness overwhelmed me. I screamed out for him for what felt like hours, but must have only been minutes, until I heard a knock on my door. _

"_Isabella?"_

_I didn't answer._

"_Welcome to California's Institute for the Blind. I'm Brian. I'll be you're teacher for the remainder of your stay."_

"_I don't know you."_

"_Well, I don't know you either, but I hope we can get to know each other."_

_All I felt was pain and sadness as I sobbed._

"_You...you're faceless. I can't see your face."_

"_I know Isabella," he said softly._

_He sounded like he cared, but I knew he didn't. None of them understood._

"_No, you don't know!" I screamed. I could feel the hysterics coming on, but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control it._

"_I don't want you to teach me anything! There's no point!"_

"_There _is _a point Isabella," he said before I heard the door slam._

I sighed, releasing myself from the memory and turning my attention to a few primary source documents that Mr. Nelson was reading out loud.

Before I knew it, class was over. I heard the screech of metal as kids dragged their chairs across the floor and the shuffling of papers. I sat in my desk waiting for everyone to leave.

"You ready Bella?" I heard Angela's voice call out from the doorway.

_Right. She's probably wondering why you're still sitting here._

"I'll be there in a moment."

The smell of cologne and coffee alerted me of his approach.

"How did I do kiddo?"

I smiled. "You did great, I actually really enjoyed the class."

I did. I could see history becoming one of my favorite classes.

"I'm glad. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Sure, I will...thanks Mr. Nelson."

With that, I got up and made my way over the Angela.

"So, next is Trig with Mr. Clark." Angela said. "You must be really smart to be in that class. He's very selective about his advanced students."

I shrugged. "Math has always been my thing...it just makes sense to me."

"How did you like history?"

"It was great. I could tell Mr. Nelson is really passionate about history."

"Yeah, that sounds like Nelson, all right. All the girls were fawning over him when he first came to work here. Everyone thought he was _sooooo cute_." She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She seemed to be feeling less uncomfortable around me, and for that I was glad. I could see myself being friends with Angela.

"What does he look like?" I asked wistfully. He sounded like he would be attractive.

"Well he's young. Probably about 25. Lean...not too tall. Rugged almost...scruffy. Tan skin, dirty blond hair which is more like light brown and light blue eyes."

I laughed. "Don't tell me you were one of his groupies Angela."

I tried to imagine what he would look like. I tried to place a face on the mannequin I had imagined teaching me about the Korean War. Would I have been one of his groupies?

"Hey, sometimes a girl can't help it."

We turned around a corner when I felt something hard slam into me. I let out a short yelp as I unsuccessfully tried to stay upright. No such luck. I hit the floor hard. By the sound of another harsh groan, I could tell whoever ran into me also landed on the ground.

"What the fuck! What are you, blind?"

It was a boy, that's for sure. His velvety voice was laced with acid, and I was shocked for a moment.

The old Bella would have mumbled a meek apology before slouching away to avoid more confrontation.

But this Bella...this Bella didn't have the patience for dicks. This Bella had a temper.

This Bella respected herself too much to allow herself to be subjected to anyone's cruel words.

I could hear a crowd of people gathering around us as I turned my head in the direction of the boy's curses.

"Yes." I said as Angela hurried to help me up.

"What?" He spat back.

There was some rustling of papers and the clap of books being piled one on top of the other.

"Yes. I am blind."

He stopped what he was doing. I felt his eyes on me. I tried to keep my face emotionless, refusing to give him the power of reading into my expression when I was unable to read his.

"So you're the one everyone is talking about." I heard him get up. "I suggest getting a sight dog...you know…maybe a golden retriever. I hear they're very dependable."

"Hey leave her alone Cullen!"

I turned my head at the involvement of another person. Mike?

"On second thought, looks like you already have one." He chuckled darkly and I felt my blood boiling. How dare he!

No way was he getting away with this.

"You rammed into me you arrogant dick! What? Did you hurt yourself? Get a boo-boo?" I said in a sing-song voice. "Don't worry, I'm sure mommy will kiss it when you get home and then everything will just be rainbows and sunshine."

There was a chorus of snickers all around me.

There was no retort from the rude boy.

"Angela?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?"

"What does his face look like right now?"

She laughed and played along. "He looks pretty angry to me, more than a little shocked too."

There was another round of laughter.

"Good," I said before straightening my clothes and walking off towards Trig.

When we were about 30 steps away Angela loped her arms through mine and giggled.

"That was great, Bella! No one's every spoken to Edward like that before."

My blood was still pumping from the adrenaline rush.

"Hey Bella! Wait up!"

Angela and I stopped walking.

"Mike?"

"Hey...I um...I just wanted to say that Cullen's a real asshole. If he bothers you again, come find me."

That seemed very unlikely but I smiled and thanked him before walking into my math class.

"Mr. Clark? Sorry we're late. Bella had a little accident out in the hallway."

There were heavy steps approaching us.

"Is that so?" A gruff voice answered irritated. "Well come on in Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you updates were going to be quick.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**Please and Thank you**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

Angela led me to the cafeteria and dictated my choices. I decided on something simple, grabbing an apple and a turkey sandwich. No need to make things any more complicated that they already were.

"_I brought you dinner."_

"_I'm not hungry," I said stubbornly. But as soon as I got the words out my stomach growled__._

"_Well it sure sounds like you're hungry. Here," I heard the clink of the ceramic plate as he sat it in front of me._

_I felt my eyes beginning to water as I reached for the plate._

"_Uh uh uh, no fingers. Use the utensils."_

"_No."_

"_You're not gonna eat like an animal, Isabella."_

"_Oh yea? Well what if I want to eat like an animal."_

_I heard Brian let out an exasperated sigh. If I was being honest with myself, I was getting tired og my behavior too..._

"_There's roast beef at 12 o'clock, corn at 3 and mashed potatoes at 9."_

_Before I knew what was happening, I heard a loud bang as the plate crashed against the wall._

The cafeteria was noisy. I could hear trays clapping as people sat down.

I heard the ding of the cash register and promptly took out some money to pay for my food.

"Let's go get a table," Angela said.

As soon as we turned around, we were graced with a high-pitched voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"Oh, hi Alice...I'm.."

"Bella Swan!" She cut me off, jumping up and down excitedly.

I laughed. She certainly was energetic. I could practically feel the waves of excitement she exuded.

"Why don't you and Angela come sit with us today?"

Without waiting for my answer, Alice looped her arm through my free one and pulled Angela and I along after her. I was a little apprehensive, but I didn't have it in me to be annoyed.

"So there she is! The one who put our little Eddie here in his place."

His voice was deep but had a jovial tone to it. Boisterous, but not intimidating.

"Yes she is," Alice stated plainly. "This is Emmett."

I took a seat, Angela on my right, Alice on my left, directly across from Emmett. I laughed when I felt a disturbance in the air, my hand shooting out to catch Emmett's massive paw as he obviously tried to test whether I was really blind or not.

"What are you doing?" I deadpanned.

I heard Alice's tinkling laugh and Angela's quiet chuckling next to me along with an unfamiliar snort.

"Sorry, I was just...umm..checking. I didn't mean to...how did you do that?" Emmett said incredulously.

I laughed before leaning across the table and stage whispering, "Can you keep a secret?"

I motioned for Emmett to lean in closer. "I have superpowers."

His guffaw rang out through the room.

"So..." I said casually. "Are you just going to pretend you don't exist Edward?"

There was some sputtering, which sounded like someone spitting out a drink and a clapping noise as another person leaned in to lend a pat on the back.

I smirked.

"Holy crap! She does have superpowers! Can you teach me your tricks, Oh Powerful One?"

The table broke out in laughter again.

"Maybe one day, young one." I teased before leaning back in my chair.

It's true, Brian had taught me a lot back in California, but the rest could be said of any visually impaired person. Seems like I was just compensated with other senses for the one taken away.

"So besides Edward, who has yet to speak up, who else do we have?"

"Well I'm Jasper, darling," came a cool southern voice. He reached out his hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles when I placed it in his.

"I'm guessing you belong to the dear little pixie on my left."

Jasper laughed, "That I do."

"I'm Rosalie, Bella."

I turned my head to the right to accommodate the other voice.

"Ahh, and you're Emmett's."

She giggled. "Right...we heard you moved here from California. If you don't mind my asking, why would you leave the beaches and the sun for rainy old Forks?"

I shrugged in response. "Not like I could see the sun or the beaches anyway."

The statement wasn't meant to sound bitter, but I could feel the tension around the table increase at my words.

"How long have you been this way?" I could tell Rosalie was speaking, as her tone was slightly deeper than Alice's.

"Since March...it was a car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah, well, my dad sent me away to go to school, you know, so I could learn from people like me."

"Well, why the fuck didn't you stay there then," came a sharp voice. He hadn't spoken this entire time, but I would recognize him anywhere.

"Edward..." Alice admonished.

His anger was palpable. Why? I wasn't sure. Was he really all that angry about our run-in today?

"I felt like here I could get more attention...you know. Back at the facility everyone is blind, so I couldn't get any special treatment," I said sarcastically, hating the taste of the words leaving my mouth.

Anyone who knew me could back me up when I say that I _hate _attention. I struggled to understand this strange boy. How could someone harbor so much anger?

I rolled my eyes. _I thought I was supposed to be the blind one._

Turning to my right I asked Angela if she would help me get to my next class.

"Bye Bella. See you later," Alice said as we were walking away.

I could hear Emmett reprimanding Edward for his comments and I let out a breath of air.

Angela and I made our way to the Biology room.

After introducing myself to Mr. Banner, I felt my way to my seat. I got out my recorder and sat back. It wasn't long before the bell rang and kids started filing in.

The chair next to me screeched as someone pulled it out before plopping down loudly. I didn't have to ask who it was.

By now I could feel his presence. It was somewhat electric, charged.

"Hello again, Edward."

He stilled. "Wow, you are good. You should really consider joining the circus."

I cringed. _Wow. That one almost hurt._

"I'm sorry."

He coughed and I heard the chair squeak as he turned in my direction.

"What the _hell_ are you sorry for? I just called you a freak...or did you not understand the reference."

"I'm sorry because I obviously did something else to make you hate me so much."

No matter how I tried to turn the words around, they still sounded pathetic.

There was no response, but Banner had already started the lecture, so I turned my attention to him instead of the boy on my left.

I occupied myself for the rest of the class with trying to imagine what he looked like. He must be ugly. A God awful, cringe-worthy kind of ugly. I decided to ask Angela after class.

When the bell rang I hurried to the door, not bothering to pay Edward any mind. I felt Angela tough my arm when I got out of the classroom.

"He's ugly isn't he?" I blurted out.

She let out a short laugh. "Who?"

"Edward. I bet he's really ugly. I'd say scrawny? Face covered in pimples...and crooked teeth. Hmm...does he have a disfigurement? Are his eyes too small?"

Angela's laugh made me stop. She was in hysterics. Her hand dropped from my shoulder, and she started wheezing.

"Bella…Ed...Edward isn't ugly!" She sputtered through her laughter.

_Well damn. I could've sworn that was it._

"He's not?" I replied curiously. "Oh."

She was still laughing. "He's...like totally..._beautiful_...Bella. Lean, muscled, sexy tosseled hair that shines bronze in the sunlight, killer jaw line and raging green eyes."

_She's just __exaggerating._

"Every girl in this school wants him."

"Well not every girl," came a low sultry voice.

I hung my head. Being blind could be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...oh Bella.<strong>

**Review peeps! :) **

**Love it or Hate it**

**Also Check out my other story Coffee and Chocolate. Updates for that story are every Tuesday and Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

****And a special thanks to CarlieCullenBlack, Elizabeth142, super ellie, and AST for reviewing previous chapters!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**EPOV**

When the bell rang she was up and out of her seat before I could even look twice. She was pretty fast for a girl who couldn't see an inch in front of her.

I laughed to myself. She's probably off somewhere crying.

_Wow Cullen. Never thought you could sink so low._

I packed up my books and sauntered out of the classroom.

She was a little ways down the hall when I heard her.

"He's ugly isn't he?"

"Who?" Angela responded.

"Edward. I bet he's really ugly. I'd say scrawny? Face covered in pimples...and crooked teeth. Hmmm...does he have a disfigurement? Are his eyes too small?

I blanched. _What? _

Angela immediately broke out in hysterics.

She thought I was _ugly_? The _blind _girl thought I was ugly? I couldn't deny that, that one stung a bit. I knew I shouldn't be hurt, when I was so obviously cruel to her before...but damn.

I inched my way up behind her, careful to keep my steps quiet, lest her spidey senses kick in and she catches me eaves dropping.

Angela was still laughing. I knew she could see me over Bella's shoulder but she carried on anyway.

"Bella...Ed...Edward isn't ugly!"

_Yeah. That's right. Tell her Angela._

"He's not?" I almost snorted. Why did she sound so surprised.

"He's like totally _beautiful _Bella. Lean, muscled, sexy tosseled hair that shines bronze in the sunlight, killer jaw line and raging green eyes."

I stood up straighter. Now _that's _more like it. I smiled at Angela and she rolled her eyes.

"Every girl in the school wants him."

"Well not every girl," I spoke up, keeping my voice low. I was told women found that sort of thing sexy.

_Hell if I cared either way._

Bella's shoulder's tensed and she hung her head before turning to face me.

"So you're a looker eh?"

"It appears so," I said cockily.

"Sorry I was trying to match a face to your atrocious personality."

I had to hand it to this girl. She had fight in her. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her. She was small, that much was for sure. Long mahogany hair that hit her at her waist. Pale skin, with cheeks tinged pink. I couldn't see what color her eyes were since she was wearing sunglasses. I wondered if they looked normal.

Under the usual circumstances, I probably would have found her to be pretty.

_Oh who are you kidding Cullen? The girl's downright gorgeous._

That may have been true, but I had a feeling she would be too much work.

She had stomped off before I had the chance to say anything.

I leaned up against the cold metal lockers and raked my fingers through my hair.

I jerked forward suddenly, catching myself before I ended up on the floor for a the second time today.

"Hey! What the -"

"I told you so," I had to look down to meet her burning glare.

"What the hell are you talking about," I spat back. I honestly wasn't in the mood for Alice and her cryptic riddles. Seriously that was another thing I hated about women. They just expect you to understand what they're talking about.

"I'm saying that I told you one day you were gonna meet someone who wouldn't be phased by your looks, and then you'd be up shit creek."

"Alice, why don't you just run back to your little boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone. What do I care if the little blind girl hates me? Not like she means anything to me anyway."

"Well we'll see about that," she said turning to walk away before stopping mid stride. " You would have really made _her _proud Edward."

That did it. I felt myself break out into a cold sweat. That shit wasn't right and Alice knew that. I tried to push down the rage that threatened to break loose, gripping the lockers so tightly my knuckles were turning white.

"Fuck you, Alice!" I yelled earning the finger from her as she walked away.

"Cullen!"

I felt two hands clamp down on my shoulders and drag me into an adjacent room. I stumbled roughly into a desk when he let go of me. The door slammed shut and my head snapped up, watching him stroll over to his desk.

I made a move to get up.

"Sit," he demanded. "You need to cool down before you go out there man."

"I don't _need _to do anything. I _want _to get to my car so I can get the fuck out of here."

"Dude, running won't solve anything."

"Well, _dude, _why can't you just mind your own business. Stick to teaching about wars and shit and stop trying to act like you're one of us."

Nelson leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. The guy was seriously a tool.

"I'm just trying to help, kid. I mean look I heard about -"

"I don't want your help," I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed, frustrated. "I heard what happened with Swan, Edward."

I didn't respond so he continued.

"Just, take it easy, okay?"

"Whatever," I didn't need another lecture,

Yeah, I was being an ass, but what else is new. I probably looked like a sight, storming out of the room, pushing through everything and everybody to get to my Volvo.

They could all continue to think whatever they wanted about me. I wasn't going to change.

Not for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Touchy isn't he? :P<strong>

**And, I think you know what I am going to ask :)**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After the little hiccup with Edward, the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Overall, I was feeling pretty good about my decision to jump back in to school. I would've hated having to be home schooled or sent to a 'special' school. The whispers and words said behind closed doors were a small price to pay for me getting some semblance of a normal life back.

I was able to get a ride home with Alice and Jasper when Charlie got held up at the station, with a parting promise from Angela that she would meet me in the same spot the next day.

The drive was light, Jasper behind the wheel and Alice chattering away about everything and nothing.

"Does that sound okay, Bella?" Her question reminded me that I had been zoning out for most of our conversation.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was saying that we should go shopping! I could help you pick out outfits for school! Oh! The Christmas Masquerade Ball is coming up next month! We should probably start searching for dresses."

I laughed. "Isn't it a bit early Alice?" How long could it possible take to find a dress? "Plus, you know, I've only been at this school for one day. Don't you need a date to these things?"

She scoffed. "Oh please Bella, you couldn't see the way the guys were looking at you today, but I could. You won't have a problem finding a date, trust me."

I was skeptical that what she was saying was true, but I shrugged it off and thanked them both as we pulled up to the house.

Jasper helped me up to the door before kissing my hand and dashing back off to his car. I giggled and stepped inside, planting my feet on the cushiony welcome mat. I felt around for the key hook and locked the door before toeing off my shoes and hanging my coat to the right of the door.

I walked up the fourteen steps to my room and changed out of my jeans into cotton drawstring shorts and a tank top. I had just washed my face when I heard the door downstairs slam indicating that Charlie had come home. His keys jingled and his footsteps were heavy against the wooden floors.

"Bells? You home?" He called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm here dad," I called back drying my hands and walking down the stairs.

I felt him move to the kitchen and I followed.

I walked over to the fridge, got Charlie a beer, and a coke for myself. Upon returning to Forks from California, Charlie and I had to work together to form systems that would make life easier for me and enable me to be more independent. Part of that was organizing the kitchen. Each cupboard had certain types of foods and ingredients, the shelves labeled in Braille with names of specific food items. The fridge was compartmentalized into drinks on the top left shelf and the door, milk on the right, eggs on the bottom shelf, vegetables in the left pull out drawer, and fruits in the right pull out drawer.

Such things made my life a whole lot easier, especially when cooking for Charlie.

"Thanks," he said gruffly when I placed his beer on the table. "So, how was school today?"

"It was good." I responded simply.

"Everyone treat you alright?"

"Yeah, everyone was great." I responded automatically, not even thinking about bringing up Edward. Charlie knew I could handle myself, but I didn't want to give him a reason to confront anyone over me.

"Good, Good. You let me know if anyone gives you any trouble, okay?"

"Yeah sure Dad, don't worry about it."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Oh yea, umm a girl named Angela Webber. She walked me around to my classes. Then there were the Cullen's. I had lunch with Alice and her friends, then she and her boyfriend dropped me home."

"That's great Bells. The Webbers are really nice people, so are the Cullens in fact. Dr. Cullen was the one who helped me make arrangements for you to go to California."

I perked up at that. I knew the name had sounded familiar. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I've gotten quite a few reports about the son, though. Edward. That's a troubled kid if I ever did see one. Alice is fine, but I want you to stay away from her brother, alright?"

"Sure Dad."

I started rummaging through cabinets to get stuff ready for dinner, while Charlie kept on talking, more to himself than to me by this point.

"It's a shame about their mother, though." I slowed my movements, but continued arranging spices and vegetables.

"What happened to their mother?" I asked breathily. I felt my heart beat faster and my eyes start to water. It couldn't be. I knew I shouldn't have asked but I couldn't help myself.

"She died a couple years back in a house fire."

I winced. That would mean that Edward and I had something in common. Was that the reason why he acted like a jerk all the time? Before I could contemplate it any further I felt myself being pelted with memories.

A scream.

Cold, smooth Coffin.

Shadows.

I gripped the counter to avoid swaying.

"Uh, Dad?" I said shakily. "Can we just order a pizza or something? I'm not feeling too well."

"Are you sick?" I heard the wooden chair drag against the tiled floor as he got up to come over to where I stood.

"No, No, I'm just tired."

"Well, okay then. You go rest and I'll call you when it gets here."

I nodded and made my way back up the stairs.

xxx

For the next week, I was plagued with nightmares. I was actually starting to look forward to school everyday. Having something to focus my mind on really took a load off. My relationship with Alice, Angela, and the rest of the gang flourished. I turned down the option to have a translator after all, since everyone offered to help me out.

For the first time in my life I felt like I belonged to something. I was proud of myself, sitting at the lunch table, my laughing friends all around me. _Friends. _Such a simple word that meant more than I ever thought it could.

I felt Alice grab my hand giving it a quick squeeze before letting go and carrying on with her conversation. She was trying to come up with something fun for us all to do that weekend and was getting a bit huffy when her extravagant ideas kept on getting shot down.

A couple of times Jasper had to become the mediator and settle down escalating arguments.

He was Alice's perfect match, definitely the calm after the storm. His old fashion' southern gentleman' act was just a plus. I think we were all very grateful for his constant level head and ability to reign in hurricane Alice.

From what I could tell so far, Alice was definitely the heart of the group. She was a giver and an incredibly selfless person. She gave us all her energy and her positivity. I was the one who usually got a good dose of her energy, being as she was the one who took to walking me around with Angela, or giving me rides home.

As for the others, Emmett was the humor. With him around I had a constant ache in my side from laughing so hard. If ever there was a lull in the conversation, you could always count on Emmett to pick it up again with his quick with and 'that's what she/he said' jokes.

Rosalie was like the mama bear. She always made sure I had everything I needed, whether it was helping me get lunch or making sure I had my books and homework settled. Apart from that, she was also fiercely loyal, especially when fending off attacks from Edward. Not that I needed her help. I could defend myself. Still it was nice knowing she had my back.

It was actually nice knowing I had friends in general. Friends. I sometimes wondered if they were only my friends because they felt sorry for me or something. But that thought quickly got pushed out of my mind.

They never made me feel like that. No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to have help sometimes and I couldn't think of a better group of people there for me.

Then there was Angela. She was perhaps the sweetest person I had ever met. She opted out of hanging out with us too much, instead choosing to have lunch with her boyfriend, Ben. But she was always there to help me out just like the others, whether it was assignments or just getting to class. She was also great to talk to about mundane things, especially since we both shared a similar taste in books.

Back in Arizona, the old Bella Swan was a loner who let her stubbornness get the best of her. The new Bella Swan was still stubborn but was able to open up to people and for that I was proud of myself. My world was dark enough, without me shutting everyone out.

There was no change with Edward. I would sense him hovering occasionally when I was with one of the others, but he rarely spoke.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back, thinking that my feistiness on the first day intimidated him to a point where he didn't find it wise to mess with me. That and he knew is he said anything to me; Rosalie would claw his eyes out.

Not like I cared anyway, although I guess I did understand him more. Why I was even trying to understand was beyond me. I mean I assumed Alice, having lost her mother too, would have gone through the same emotions; only she handled them on a totally different level than Edward. Regardless, I wasn't going to waste my time on someone who clearly disliked me.

xxx

The next day, I lugged myself into biology plopping down in my seat. I was tired. Exhausted even. More so than usual. The nightmares were starting to take a toll on me emotionally. I took off my sunglasses and laid them on the table, running my hands over my face.

"You look like hell," Edward stated bluntly. His voice made me jump slightly in my seat. I was so out of it, I didn't even notice he was sitting next to me.

I snorted. "Well, I couldn't very well look in the mirror and check, now could I," I quipped back sarcastically.

"What about my sister?"

"What _about _your sister?" I said harshly.

"Well, I just figured since she's always with you, she would tell you when you look like hell. Isn't it her job to make sure you look all pretty in pink?"

"It's not her _job_ to do anything. Besides, she wasn't here today."

She heard him take in an over exaggerated gasp.

"She actually left you to fend for yourself? She didn't call in the army reserves or something?" His tone was bitter and biting, and coated with sarcasm.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" At this point I had lost some of my fire. My words sounded pleading as I shifted in my seat to increase the distance between. I didn't like him thinking that I depended on Alice, or anyone else for that matter. I guess in a sense I did, but I'd like to think not as much as he was insinuating.

Alice had called me last night to tell me she wouldn't be in today. She and Jasper were skipping, for reasons I probably didn't want to know. But I was fine without her.

When class was over I got up slowly. Angela was waiting for me at the door.

"Hey Bella. You look tired."

"Yeah I know. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh?"

We started walking to the parking lot. I could tell Edward was still close by. I felt that pull I always felt when he was around. But I couldn't be bothered to care about what he thought about me right now.

"Yeah, I've been having nightmares."

"Oh," she said more softly. "Well, you just need to remember it's not real."

I smiled. "Except that it was real and still is."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and rubbed my face again. "It doesn't matter. Hey, are you busy this afternoon. I need to go to the grocery store and Charlie is working late."

"Oh, sorry Bella, but I have to babysit the twins tonight. I could help tomorrow though?"

"Alright, no problem. Tomorrow sounds good."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, actually that would be great—"

"I could take you," Edward piped up abruptly, almost shouting at me. His voice took me off guard for a second time that day. "To the grocery store and home." He mumbled as an afterthought.

I was confused. The jerk wanted to help me out? I didn't really want to be spending time with him over a bag of peas and tomato sauce.

"Umm, thanks but no thanks." I turned to walk with Angela to her car when he grabbed my arm. Unlike his words, his touch was gentle but determined.

"Why? Am I not good enough to help out?" I scrunched up my eyebrows. He sounded almost, dare I say, hurt?

"You? Edward Cullen? Help me out? Are you kidding?" I shrugged his hold off.

"Everyone else helps. Rose, Emmett, Jasper! You never turn them down. For god sakes you let Michael fucking Newton help you!"

"Well, that's because I like them, and they don't treat me like some kind of pariah."

_Well this was new._

"Besides, Mike only helped me once. Good to know you're stalking me now," I said curtly.

The silence was deafening. It wasn't like he had given me any reason to like him, so I didn't understand the weird vibes he was giving off.

"Plus, I'm too tired to fend off your attacks."

"I won't— Just, let me help you? I won't…" His voice sounded strained as he stumbled around his words.

"See ya later, Edward," I said awkwardly patting his arm before getting into the back seat of Angela's Toyota.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch...Bella doesn't play around now, does she?<strong>

**This chapter is a little early, but I didn't think you guys would mind too much ;)**

**Thanks to Adonis Blue for Beta-ing! **

**Be sure to check out my other story Coffee and Chocolate.**

**As always don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!**

**See you next Saturday...**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>You can't be too careful anymore<em>  
><em>When all that is waiting for you<em>  
><em>Won't come any closer<em>  
><em>You've got to reach out a little more<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More, more<em>

~Paramore

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**EPOV**

It was as if she had been here all along. To my sister and Rosalie, Bella was something to fuss over. They loved dressing her up and taking her shopping. Emmett liked her because she was feisty and laughed at his stupid perverted jokes. Jasper adored her because she went along with Alice and her crazy schemes.

Then there was me. Our relationship so far was undeveloped. She stayed away from me, and I chose to take my place in the shadows. It was better that way.

Ever since that first day, no one has let me say more than two words to her. I got a scolding from Alice at home, then a hostile lecture from Rosalie the next day at school, followed by some not so friendly warnings from Jasper and Emmett about being nice to her. Not like I really needed to be nice to her; she was perfectly capable of dishing back whatever I threw at her.

Still, I had to admit things were getting kind of lonely without my friends. Bella's arrival had successfully pushed me off the bench, forcing me to watch the show from the sidelines.

So, like the stalker I am, I watched her. I could tell she wasn't used to getting special treatment, as her body would stiffen slightly when someone would go to help her, only to relax seconds later.

Unlike the others, I actually noticed things about her with each passing day. She was tired, that much was obvious. She didn't hold herself like she did during the first couple of days. Her shoulders sagged slightly, and her footsteps were not as sure. I still had never seen her eyes, as she always wore her black Ray Ban's. I wondered if my sister had ever seen her eyes, but I knew she would never let me live it down if I asked her about them.

Bella was different from other girls. Although she humored Alice when the little pixie wanted to play 'dress-up Barbie,' she didn't strike me as a person who cared either way what she looked like to others.

Nevertheless, I couldn't help myself from being more intrigued. She didn't seem to care what she looked like, yet she always looked… _be__autiful._

I hoped my temporary obsession would pass quickly because this Edward Cullen didn't know how to react to beautiful, feisty, 'I think you're ugly,' girls. I still couldn't believe she thought I was ugly. I'm sure that shit was like blasphemy or something. I wondered what her reaction to me would be if she could see me. Would she fall over me like all the other girls? Girls who just wanted all up on my dick, I could take. They were more predictable in that I knew what they wanted, and I either gave it to them or I didn't. There was no worrying about other stuff, like having to think about what I was going to say without sounding like a jerk. Those little sluts _liked _when I treated them like crap. They lived for it.

Yeah. If Bella could see, I'm sure she would be the same way. But that thought sounded wrong. Did I really want her to throw herself at me? It might make life a little easier when I tried to do something nice. Yeah, things to take note of: Edward Cullen is fucking retarded when it comes to doing something nice.

I watched my friends all week as they helped Bella, trying to take pointers from their actions. But no matter how hard I tried, everything I said probably just set me further down her list than before.

Yesterday was the first time I tried putting my newly-acquired knowledge on the 'world of nice' to the test.

From a distance I saw her drop her books and groan as they hit the pavement. There. The perfect opportunity was right in front of my face, and I'll be damned if I didn't try and make the most of it. I scurried off the picnic bench, trying to be inconspicuous as I made my way over to her. It wouldn't do for people to _see _my attempts at being a good guy. Especially if this didn't work.

"You dropped something, Swan," I said bending down in front of her.

"Yeah, I got that asshole, thanks." She responded harshly.

I paused. That was definitely not the response I had expected. So, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Note to self: work on your nice words.

I sighed. This shit was just too fucking hard.

I stayed on the balls of my feet, watching her scramble to pick up her books and deliberating if I should just help anyway.

Too bad fucking Michael Newton beat me to it.

"Bella! Are you okay? Do you need help? Here, I've got these." I don't think I've ever seen the boy move so fast in his life. And fuck me if she didn't smile and let him help her.

I bowed my head in defeat and stomped away, muttering profanities under my breath for that dog, Newton.

Yeah, who ever said it was lonely at the top? It's lonely at the fucking bottom too.

So here I was. Waiting by my Volvo for her to arrive, resolving that today would work out better. Last night I watched three seasons of Full House hoping the some sappiness would be implanted in my brain.

I was hopeful when the sun made an appearance that morning. Maybe that was a good omen or something. As if the gods were saying, 'try your hand again, Cullen.' Yeah, right. The bell rang, and I cast a long look over the parking lot. Everyone was filing into the building and there was still no sign of Bella. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before turning to go to my first class.

I didn't see her until biology. I was already in my seat when she half-heartedly dragged herself into the room. She looked more tired than ever. I don't think she even knew I was next to her, which was unusual. She was always so alert; I was starting to think she was a ninja or something.

She took off her sunglasses and dropped them noisily onto the table before dragging her hands down her face.

"You look like hell." I wanted to slap myself when I saw her jump. _Smooth, I'm sure she's flattered._

She turned to face me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. It should be a crime to cover up eyes as pretty as hers. They were a deep chocolate brown with the slightest hint of gold flecks. She stared just over my shoulder when she responded.

She snorted, "Well, I couldn't very well look in the mirror and check, now could I?"

_Right. You're brilliance is astounding Cullen._

"What about my sister?" Where was she anyway? Shouldn't she be looking out for Bella?

"What _about _your sister?" She said angrily. Well that wasn't meant to be an insult…

I paused for a minute taking in her full face. I cursed whatever higher power bestowed these cards upon such an innocently beautiful being. Whoever said the eyes were a window to the soul had that shit down.

It felt like I was seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were wide and framed with thick lashes, but there was something missing and it broke my heart. There was a light, but the fire that I expected to see was non-existent.

"Well, I just figured since she's always with you, she would tell you when you look like hell. Isn't it her job to make sure you look all pretty in pink? I smiled as I teased her, but sobered once I remembered she couldn't see that I was only kidding. I was going to have to work on being direct. Subtleties were just not going to cut it in this game.

"It's not her _job_ to do anything. Besides, she wasn't here today."

"She actually left you to fend for yourself? She didn't call in the army reserves or something?" I tasted the venom in my words and hated myself for it. I just couldn't seem to stop.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I winced at her defeated tone. She was deflating before my eyes, and I couldn't stand it.

I opened my mouth to… what? I'm not sure. Apologize? I would probably mess that up too, so I was grateful when Mr. Banner started the lecture.

When class was over, she got up slowly and made her way to Angela, who was waiting for her at the door.

I followed behind at a distance.

I didn't catch what Angela asked her, but I assumed she, like me, brought up how tired Bella looked. Only, she said it the right way.

"Yeah I know. I haven't been sleeping well."

_Well, no shit. _

I was a few steps behind as they walked into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I've been having nightmares."

_Nightmares?_

"Oh," Angela said softly. "Well, you just need to remember it's not real."

_Wow. Great advice. _I scoffed and Angela gave me a weird look as if to say, 'why are you still here'? Whatever. I just shrugged and stood a little closer to them. I didn't have to explain myself to her or anyone else.

Bella smiled sadly. "Except that it was real and still is."

Well, that was an odd statement. Both Angela and I furrowed our brows in confusion, but before either of us could say anything Bella continued talking.

"It doesn't matter. Hey, are you busy this afternoon?" She addressed Angela. "I need to go to the grocery store, and Charlie is working late."

I remembered Alice telling me about helping Bella shop last week and how much fun they had. I, of course, had been skeptical as to how something so mundane as shopping for groceries could be anything but a chore.

"Oh, sorry Bella, but I have to babysit the twins tonight. I could help tomorrow though?"

If it was just curiosity or something else, I couldn't pinpoint as I spoke up.

"I could take you," I said abruptly, cutting Bella off from whatever she was saying a moment before. There was an awkward silence as Bella looked in my direction, confusion flickering across her features. " To the grocery store and home." I could practically see the gears turning in her pretty little head as she sifted through every angle of my proposition.

I dug my hands into the back pockets of my jeans as I waited anxiously. I was surprised that I actually wanted her to say yes. Something stirred inside me at the thought of a chance to make Bella's life easier by offering my services and having her depend on me somehow.

My mind perked up at that thought. Grocery shopping would probably take an hour, maybe longer depending on what she needed. There was so much we could talk about in an hour. Not to mention a lot of things I could say to piss her off, but I tried not to think about that. I could ask her to talk to me about her dreams while muddling through the fresh produce section.

"Umm, thanks but no thanks." Bella's answer broke me out of my little shopping fantasy. She was already walking away by the time I replayed her answer in my head.

After processing her words, the anger came next. I reached out to hold her back, using all my focus to not hurt her. I could be rough without knowing it and the last thing I wanted was to mark a handicapped girl.

"Why? Am I not good enough to help out?" I said through gritted teeth. Seriously what was wrong with this chick? I was only trying to do _her _a favor. She needed to eat right? She should be grateful I even stepped up in the first place.

"You? Edward Cullen? Help me out? Are you kidding?" She shrugged off my hold roughly, and I took a step back. I couldn't let my temper get the better of me.

"Everyone else helps! Rose, Emmett, Jasper! You never turn them down. For god sakes, you let Michael fucking Newton help you!"

I knew I sounded like a whiny little kid but I couldn't help it. I seriously wanted to just stamp my feet and pout until she let me take her fucking grocery shopping.

"Well, that's because I like them, and they don't treat me like some kind of pariah."

_Damn. Don't hold back now._

"Besides, Mike only helped me once. Good to know you're stalking me now."

Oh, so she did notice. Fuck.

"Plus, I'm too tired to fend off your attacks."

_Aww shit. Bring on the guilt. _I didn't know how to respond to that.

"I won't—Just, let me help you? I won't…" That's right Cullen, grovel. Might as well kiss her feet.

"See ya later, Edward," she said, patting my arm before getting into the backseat of Angela's Toyota.

Her touch practically seared through my clothes till I could feel her on my skin. I sighed and stuck my hands back in my pockets as I watched them pull out and drive away.

I needed help.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. Whaddya think?<strong>

**Yeah Edward has issues...but you know you love him anyways ;)**

**The music thing at the beginning is new, but I think it's fun, so I'm probably going to keep doing it.**

**Don't forget to review...see you next week...**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ahh. Okay I'm a day behind...but it could be worse right :)**

**Here you are...A BIG HUG TO ADONIS BLUE. It's a good think we're both night owls ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"You look like I did<em>  
><em>You resist me just like this<em>  
><em>You can't tell me to heal<em>  
><em>And, it hurts remembering<em>  
><em>How it felt to shut down"<em>

_~Paramore_

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

All I could see was white. What was going on?

I blinked a couple of times. I was lying flat on my back on something firm.

I struggled to move my head, but it was like there was a force holding me in place.

"Dad?" I called. There was no reply. I willed my body to cooperate, my eyes traveling downwards. It was bright. Too bright. Only when my eyes had set on the wall across from me had I realized I was staring at the ceiling. And not the ceiling of my room…

My breath caught in my throat. "Daddy!" I called again. Still no answer.

A sense of dread washed over me, and I had an overwhelming urge to cry. What was going on?

I tried to move my head again. It hurt. Everything hurt. The tears rolled down my cheeks freely now, and my vision blurred.

Where was Charlie?

I felt my heart start when there was a long eerie squeak. It sounded like a door?

I strained my neck again in the direction of the sound. I took in a few ragged breaths trying to calm myself down.

I was in a hospital room. But not just any hospital room. _The _hospital room. I knew that now. There was no denying it. I fisted my hands in the sheet.

There at the door was a man. He was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms folded over his chest.

"Who are you?" I said breathily. The words sounded wrong. There was so much _fear_ in them. I hated it.

The man didn't reply, just stood facing me. I couldn't make out his face as my eyes were still blurry with tears.

"What do you want?" I pleaded.

The man just shifted, uncrossing his arms and holding something out for me.

But I couldn't see it. "What is it?"

He took a step closer. "No! Stop!"

Closer.

Closer.

The tears were relentless. It was like I was underwater.

Closer.

I screamed, but all that came out was air before I was plunged into the darkness.

.

.

.

"Bells!"

I heard Charlie's voice yelling from downstairs.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Alice is on the phone!"

"Alright! Be there in a minute!"

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. I had been lying there for a while, not really in the mood to do too much.

Making my way over to the door and felt along the walls until I reached the banister for the stairs.

I placed both hands on the railing and started down, being careful of where I placed my feet.

"Sleep in kiddo?" Charlie said with a chuckle, probably noticing that I was still in my pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess I was tired."

I walked across the hardwood to the tiled floors of the kitchen and over to the counter. Feeling around the countertop, my fingers brushed the coil of the phone cord. I followed it up, grasping the handset and placing it by my ear.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, finally! I've been waiting for ever!"

I chuckled quietly. "Sorry, what's up?"

"I hate to ask you, but I'm pulling my hair out over this math homework. We have that test next week, and I want to do well and Jasper's out with his Dad and Edward refuses to help me and you always explain things so well and…"

I laughed at her babbling. Did the girl even need to breathe? "It's no problem Alice. I can help you."

"Really? Thanks Bella! I'll pick you up in twenty. Bye!"

Then she hung up. _Well that was odd. _Alice was never the one to hang up the phone first. That girl could talk for hours.

I shrugged to myself as I walked into the living room.

Charlie had Sports Center on to a Seahawks game. "Everything okay, Bells?" he asked distractedly. I could just imagine his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

"Yeah, Alice needs some help with our math homework, so I'm heading over to her place for a bit."

"Oh. Need me to drive you?" I could tell he was trying not to sound disappointed at the prospect of having to miss his football game.

"No, she's picking me up. I'll give you a call a little later. I'm not sure how long I'll be there."

"Okay, sure Bells."

And that was that.

I went upstairs to change into jeans and a T-shirt and grab my math notebook.

Exactly twenty minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring and Charlie's gruff voice greeting Alice.

I had barely gotten down the stairs when Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. The air whooshed by me as I struggled to keep up with her.

"Bye Charlie! We'll see you later." She sang over her shoulder. I heard a car door open before I was pushed in quickly.

"Hey, hey! Blind girl, remember?"

Alice let out a tinkling laugh. "Oh right. I'm just excited."

_Excited? I thought she hated math? _"To do math homework, Alice?"

She paused. "Of course. I just know I'm bound to get a good grade with you helping me. You're like a genius."

I scoffed. "I'm not a ge—Woah!" Just then I was slammed back into my seat as Alice stomped on the gas pedal.

"Holy crap, Alice! Slow down!"

"Oh relax, Bella." She said, dismissing my concerns.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

A scream.

A car horn blaring.

The squeal of tires.

Pain.

Darkness.

I willed the images away, but it wasn't enough. My heart was racing. I was gasping for air.

"Bella?"

I felt my fingernails dig in to the leather of the car seats."

" Oh my God, Bella!"

"_Wasn't that great, baby? It was so romantic," she gushed._

_I laughed. "Sure Mom." Only my mom would think a movie about a murderous vampire falling in love with his next meal was romance at its best._

"_And how he watched over her when she was alone. Just because he wanted to protect her!"_

_I snorted. "Or eat her, Mom."_

"_And oh my god, was that boy buuuuu-tiiii-fullll. I wouldn't mind letting him take a bite out of me, that's for sure."_

"_Mom!" I said incredulously, slapping her on the shoulder lightly. Some things you just never wanted to hear your mother say. That was one of them._

_She just shrugged. "What? It's true. Oh, don't act like you didn't see how gorgeous he was, Bella. What was his name again….Tom….Ron…"_

"_His name was Robert, Mom." I said rolling my eyes. My mother was crazy._

"_Oh right! Robert. Hmmm."_

_I watched the dessert roll by outside my window as we cruised down the highway. I loved Arizona, its wide-open spaces. _

_I noticed passively a couple of cars parked on the shoulder._

_It all happened so quickly. The black car parked on the side of the road, suddenly cut in front of our car and pulled onto the highway._

_My mother let out a few expletives as she slammed on the brakes and punched the car horn simultaneously. I was jolted forward as my eyes grew wide. We weren't slowing down fast enough. _

"_Mom!"_

_Her arms were extended, her elbows locked as she leaned back and pressed harder on the brakes. But it was no use._

_I heard a scream before we were slammed from behind and pushed into the black car._

_And then we were spinning. I heard another loud bang and then everything went dark._

I was shaking now. I felt a sob rip through me as I struggled to find my way back to the present.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I was vaguely aware of hushed voices all around me.

I felt something warm and smooth brush across my forehead.

"What's the matter darlin'?"

Jasper?

I took in some more deep breaths, willing myself back into reality.

"What's going on?" came a rough voice.

I winced when the voice got louder.

"What the _fuck_ did you do Alice!"

"I don't know what happened!" Alice cried.

I heard crunching as footsteps approached my trembling form. The air was tense as it shifted around me.

"She's white as a fucking ghost."

I felt the presence of a warm body over me. There was a click and then a whizzing noise as I was released from the confines of the seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting her out of the damn car. She can't see your concerned faces so how about you guys make yourselves useful.

I felt a slight tugging at my arm and whimpered. "I'm fine."

I didn't get a response as I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me out of the car.

The arms were slightly more muscular than Jasper's, but leaner than Emmett.

The smell of smoke and spice assaulted my senses and my hand wandered around the mysterious body.

"Copping a feel there, Hellen Keller?"

_No. _No. No. No.

I gasped. "Edward?"

"The one and only. Temporary loss of your ninja senses or something?"

"Put me down." I said attempting to sound firm.

He just kept walking.

"Edward, I'm fine!"

"Bull shit."

I wanted to feel angry, but his touch was oddly soothing. His grip was secure, but not restricting.

"Where are you taking me?"

He let out a short laugh. "What, you're worried I have a secret torture chamber in the basement or something?"

He stopped before setting me down on a couch and lifting my feet up off the ground, so I could lie horizontally.

He patted my head. "Stay."

I huffed.

Four pairs of footsteps filed in shortly after.

"Are you okay?" Alice's asked quietly.

"It's alright, Alice. It's not your fault I'm a basket case."

"What happened?"

I paused and turned my head away. It had been a while since I head one of these episodes. The last time Brian and Adam had been there to help me through it.

"Ummm…it's nothing."

Someone let out a snort.

"Sing us a different tune, Stevie Wonder. That shit was _not_ nothing."

And Edward had returned…

It was only a matter of time. His footsteps were heavy, weighted almost.

I craned my neck in his direction.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, before there was a slight shift in the air and Edward was kneeling down next to me.

"Drink this."

He grabbed my hand gently before wrapping my fingers around a glass.

I took it hesitantly and he chuckled. "It's just water, Swan."

_Well that was….nice…._

I took a sip and then gulped down the rest, reveling in the coolness as it trickled down my throat.

Someone chuckled and it was then that I remembered what was going on.

So Rosalie was here? Jasper and Edward too?

"Emmett?"

There was a short pause.

"Yeah B?"

"Why are you all here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Good Question Bella. That girl..always thinking... :)<strong>

**Review Review Review!**

**EPOV next...I'll be on time...cross my fingers**

**-Sabrina**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ah, okay, so, sorry sorry sorry for the delay. For those of you on the east coast, my town got 'hit' by hurricane Irene. I say hit lightly because nothing actually happened...a few branches down and I lost power for a week. Have any of you read In your World...the fic about amishward? Yeah that was totally me for a week...no internet connection..no lights...no t.v...my phone kept dying...yeah. I would never make it as an amish person.**

**...ANYWAY...on to the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**EPOV**

"Why are you all here?"

And… that' s where I bow out.

We all looked to Alice who was blinking rapidly. I don't think this scenario entered her mind at all when she was planning her 'big surprise'.

"Uh, Happy Birthday!" she sang, forcing a smile. I resisted the urge to laugh. Alice and her crazy ideas.

As if timed, we all snapped our heads to gauge Bella's reaction.

She sat stoically on the couch, gripping her cup of water, before tilting her head slightly. "My birthday was in September."

Alice skipped over to her side and grasped Bella's hands, pulling her up and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "We know that, silly. But we wanted to celebrate with you!" Alice scrunched her nose up and looked down at the floor. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to be surprised."

"Oh, I think she's surprised," my tone laced with sarcasm.

Alice hopped up and dragged Bella with her. "We got you a cake and everything. It's got three tiers and big candles that spell out Bella at the top. They aren't lit… sorry." She shot me a look, and I glared back at her. "Emmett picked up the balloons, and Jasper got the flowers. You didn't seem like a pink girl to me, so I went with light blue balloons and freesias, and cream colored Hydrangea's." Alice led the small girl around the room, bringing her hand up to feel everything as she explained.

"You," Bella bit her lip. "You did this all for me? Even though I can't see any of it."

"Of course we did Bella!" Alice chirped happily. "It's a party!"

I watched as a smile spread across Bella's face, and she opened her arms for Alice to hug her.

After a moment Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper joined in, leaving me to watch the love fest from the side.

The moment was so sweet, I could've gagged.

Seriously. Did these people not care that the girl was having a panic attack five minutes ago? Which she still hasn't given us an explanation for…

I cleared my throat. "Um, hate to break up your little group orgy over there, but I've got shit to do."

I didn't really. But they were making me uncomfortable.

Bella swiped at her cheeks quickly as Emmett placed a loud smacking kiss on her head.

"Come on, let's cut the cake, peeps."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab an utensil and a plate for Bella. The others could get their own shit.

I calmly strode over to where they were all standing- still linked- and cut off a piece from the bottom tier.

It all seemed a bit excessive to me. The cake alone probably weighed more than Bella did.

I stopped in front of her debating what I should do next. Gently, I picked up both of Bella's hands, placing the plate of cake in her left hand and the fork in her right.

I guided her hand to fork a piece before taking a step back. She didn't move for a minute, the bite of cake still suspended where I had left her hand. I briefly worried that I might have done something wrong, but before I could say anything, she lifted the cake to her lips.

I watched as her little pink tongue peeked out to savor the chocolate and whipped cream.

"Mhmmm," she moaned in appreciation. "This is amazing Alice."

Alice beamed, jumping up and down. 'I'm so glad you like it Bella!"

Together, she and Emmett led Bella back into the kitchen where they all sat down to enjoy a piece of cake.

I watched them for a minute, laughing and joking with each other. It all seemed so easy. I tried to imagine myself with them. Making jokes with Emmett about stupid T.V. shows, talking about sports with Jasper, or teasing Rosalie and Alice. Even before Bella, I couldn't remember a time when I was actually social with these people.

And here Bella was, already a part of something I could never be.

I took a step back to go up to my room.

"Edward?"

I stopped.

"Aren't you going to have some cake with us?"

Her voice was so sweet; she had never spoken to me that way before.

"Uhh…"

"Oh, Edward, you have to stay and watch Bella open her gifts!" Alice said. Right, gifts... even more of a reason to leave now.

"Gifts?" Bella questioned, turning back in the direction of Alice's voice.

"Yep, we all got you something."

Oh great. I was going to look like such a tool for not getting her anything. I mean really, why are they all buying her stuff, when its not even her birthday!

"You didn't have to do that. I hate people spending money on me," Bella mumbled, obviously not as enthused as before.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Well that makes things a little easier. _

"We know we didn't have to, but we want to. We care about you Bella." Alice said, patting Bella's shoulder before skipping off to grab the presents. "You're going to love mine!"

_Well damn. _Now it's going to seem like I don't care about her.

_But you don't care about her. You don't even know the girl and you're debating whether you should be buying her shit?_

Still, I didn't want to be put in an awkward situation.

I wondered what the guys got her. I mean girls _get_ each other, so it wouldn't be a problem for them. I took a few more steps into the room and stood awkwardly on the opposite side of the island from where Bella was sitting.

Emmett walked over and pulled out the stool next to her. At first I thought he was planning on sitting down, but then he shot a look in my direction and backed away.

I stared at the stool for a minute.

"You can sit, Edward."

I blinked a couple of times. I noticed that Jasper and Rosalie were trying very hard to hide their amused smiles as I took tentative steps closer to Bella.

Carefully I sat down and laid my forearms on the counter, playing with my fingers. Her arm lay right beside mine, and I felt a strong urge to just reach out and touch it. Of course, right when I thought that, she placed her arm in her lap in preparation for the approaching Alice.

I watched as Bella opened gift after gift. Alice got her a few dresses and Rosalie got her some jewelry. She smiled politely as she fingered the different fabrics, listening as Alice described each item.

Jasper got her some old looking books apparently written in Braille. I had no idea what they were about but she seemed to love them. Her face lit up as she ran her fingers over the spine and through the pages.

I felt a pang of jealousy at how much she seemed to appreciate everyone's sentiments. Emmett even got her some music she liked.

She hugged them all, and I was suddenly wishing that she had a reason to hug _me. _

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was out of the kitchen and running for the door.

I knew what I could get Bella; I just hoped that she would like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...what's Edward got up his sleeves... ;) <strong>

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**I love those :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**It's been way too long...but the anxiety and stress of applying to colleges is killing me. This is really short, but it's the best I can do write now. I have an awesome beta encouraging me to keep writing, so I promise this story won't be abandoned. But for now, I'm gonna take a step back, get further along on my outline and get some chapter pre-written to relieve the pressure of having to meet a deadline.**

**So once again, thanks to the readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing is Believing Ch 10<strong>

EPOV

"It'll take how long?" I asked incredulously.

"About a month."

"A month! A whole fucking month? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry sir, but at this time there are simply more applications, that we can handle. Our selection process is based on suitability and need. Every application has to be evaluated first. If you would like, I can give you an application."

Her voice was calm, as she held out a clipboard with some documents clipped on.

I stared at her, trying to gauge if she would be easily persuaded. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes looked almost pleading. She wasn't one for confrontation that was for sure. She probably spent her sorry days sitting behind a desk doing soduku or crossword puzzles.

"Listen," I said, letting my eyes scan her shirt before reading her name tag, "Mary Anne. That doesn't work for me. How much is the initial fee?"

"Seven hundred and fifty dollars." She responded automatically.

I nodded and frowned. I had a hundred and a couple twenties in my wallet. No more than two hundred dollars.

Shit. This was not going as well as I hoped it would.

I kept shuffling before I remembered that I had my check book stashed in the car.

"I'll triple that if you can help me out by the end of this week."

I looked her straight in the eyes and watched as her eyes widened and her jaw became slack.

"Sir, I…"

"Four times as much." I said again, a little more desperately this time.

She looked me over once more, casting nervous glances at the empty office space around her.

"I could get fired…"

"This is a non-profit organization. Wouldn't you like having a little extra change in your pocket. Maybe buy yourself a new outfit? Take a short beach vacation, perhaps?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute, wringing her hands in her lap, before turning back to her computer and typing something in.

"The best I could do is Friday of next week. I'll need the money in advance and you'll need to come back again before then."

"Will I get to choose which one I want?"

"Usually, no."

"So then how can I be sure I get my money's worth?"

She sighed again.

"I assure you Mr…"

"Cullen," I interjected.

"Cullen," she repeated. "All our animals here are trained by the best of the best. They are tested by multiple staff members and volunteers before they are paired with an applicant."

I thought for a moment. "I'll pay you extra, if I can look at the dogs first."

"You'll have to come after closing."

I did an internal fist pump. Seemed like things were turning around. I kind of felt bad for playing her, but not bad enough to wait a whole month.

"I'll be there.

As I drove home, doubt crept into my mind. I didn't even know if she liked animals. I mean what if she was allergic or something like that.

Shit.

What if she had a deathly fear. Is there even a term for people afraid of dogs?

Oh. Relax Cullen. She'll love it. I'll bet she'll even shed a few tears for your thoughtfulness.

I pulled into my driveway and froze when I saw what was waiting for me.

Alice was standing on the porch with her arms crossed, her foot tapping against the wood. Her face was set in an angry scowl as I tried not to let myself get intimidated.

I cautiously opened my car door and made my way towards her.

"What crawled up your panties and died?" I asked dryly.

Her tiny fists clenched. "When are you going to pull your head out of your ass Edward?"

I was taken aback momentarily.

"What are you talking about," I spat, pushing past her into the house.

"Why the hell did you run off today? Everything was going so well!"

"I had shit to do. I didn't think I had to report to you every moment of my life."

"Well, you can't just run off like a dick and expect no one to confront you about it! I think you really hurt Bella's feelings."

I thought back to my hasty exit. Well _shit. _Of course her feelings were going to be fucking hurt. We were making progress before my stupid ass hightailed it out of there.

"Well, that's just too bad," I spat. It wasn't enough though. Alice gave me a reproachful look, like she could see right through me. Hell, she probably could.

"Keep telling yourself that, Edward. That girl has done nothing warranting you being a complete animal."

I snorted, deciding it would be best if I just ignored her. Alice was like a fly, you could keep swatting at her, but she would always be there. Buzzing at your ear until you reach the point of poking out your own eyeballs.

I turned away, shuffling my feet towards the stairs, when her tiny hands grabbed me around my bicep.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day at school."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock. She didn't have to embellish. I knew what she was referring to, and as much as I wanted to tell her to take her apology and shove it...I couldn't.

Instead, I grunted what I believed to be a sufficient acceptance and took the stairs two at a time.

I practically flew into my room, shutting the door and flopping down on the edge of my bed.

Alice was right. I _was _a dick.

I thought of Bella and those big brown, unseeing eyes. If anything that girl had the right to hate the world...yet she was kind, and thoughtful. _Beautiful._

I dug my hands in my pockets and fished out a brochure with a happy yellow lab on the front. His tongued lolled out of his mouth in a goofy grin, a red bandana tied around its neck.

I mentally crossed my fingers. This would work. It _had _to.

xxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. I don't have a set date in mind for the next chapter, but I'll be working on it. Remember to add me to your author alertsstory alerts.**

**And please REVIEW! :)**

**-Sabrina**


End file.
